<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Are Young by queernicorn42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694889">We Are Young</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queernicorn42/pseuds/queernicorn42'>queernicorn42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Psych A/B/O [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psych (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Carlton Lassiter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Shawn Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queernicorn42/pseuds/queernicorn42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rookie cop and a rebellious teenager meet with the most unexpected results. Prequel to Never Grow Up</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Psych A/B/O [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Are Young</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have only written one chapter of this but I'm leaving it open for more one shots/flashbacks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Santa Barbara, 1996 </span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlton startled, not expecting to see the punk omega teenager- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Officer Spencer's</span>
  </em>
  <span> omega teenager- leaning against his truck, and slowed his gait. It was late, as a rookie it had fallen to Carlton to catalogue all of the evidence from a multiple burglary case. It had involved a lot of jewelry and several collections of rare, old coins that each had to be photographed, logged with a brief description, tagged, sealed and stored in the evidence room until they were needed for court or eventually, returned to their owners. The kid had been processed and held for several hours while he was officially entered into the system. After that the Chief had cut him loose, not willing to hold him overnight despite Henry's insistance. That had been around 18:00 and it was after 21:00 now. Had the kid waited out here the whole time? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he'd been in the holding cell the teen had chattered nonstop. To the man in the next cell, to the Officers passing by, and to Carlton, who's desk was closest to the cells. He was working on compiling the already finished parts of the catalogue so he spent the majority of the evening at his desk. Despite the never ending chatter the omega was pretty easy to tune out. Carlton had had enough practice with his little sister, and it wasn't until the guy said something about him skipping a line in his inventory that Carlton paid him any mind. Carlton had argued back that of course he hadn't, already rechecking his work and frowning when he spotted the mistake. He had skipped a line, recording the wrong description for the last item number.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'How had he possibly known that?' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Carlton had wondered, narrowing his eyes at the teenager. The kid had smiled widely and </span>
  <em>
    <span>winked</span>
  </em>
  <span> at Carlton across the room.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now here he was, leaning against Carlton's old Ford. He looked up when Carlton stopped a few feet in front of him and asked, </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you think you're doing? Shouldn't you be worried about curfew or something?"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kid smiled again, less wide and more sultry, and he stretched slow and long. It was a full body movement, drawing Carlton's eyes the entire way from the messy ends of his hair to the blue painted tips of his finger nails, to the scuffed toess of his Converse. He was shorter than Carlton and had a slender build; not quite petite. He was wearing a grey crop top beneath his red checked flannel shirt and in the lights of the parking lot, the thin line of hair from his navel to the waistband of his torn jeans was golden and glittering. *</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I sure as spit should be! But that's where I'm hoping you come in Lassie-"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlton scowled, "Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> call me that Spencer. And I don't think that's the expression."</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shawn shrugged, unconcerned. "What do you say, Officer handsome, give me a lift? You're not gonna leave me out here all alone are you? To walk home in the dark, by myself..." </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Something tells me you can take care of yourself Spencer, you could always 'borrow' another car."</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Shawn's turn to scowl though it looked almost like a pout. "You're hilarious, but I figured you might play hard to get. That's why I swiped your keys when you took a batch of evidence back to the lock up."</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brow furrowing, Carlton reached into his jacket pockets, cursing under his breath when he found them both empty. His eyes darted to the wheel well without his permission. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teen smirked and reached a hand into his own pocket, withdrawing the spare key and spinning it around his finger. "Got the spare too- you know where I live right? Everyone at the station does."</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tossed Carlton's keys to him, palming the spare after unlocking the passenger door for himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'How had he known that that door only unlocked from the outside?' </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buckling his seatbelt, Carlton turned to look at his passenger, squinting in the dim light of the streetlamps.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you do that?!" He demanded. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shawn merely winked again and reached to turn on the radio. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biting back more curses, Carlton started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot headed toward the Spencer's house. He was stopped short by a warm hand on his inner thigh, swallowing was suddenly very difficult but he somehow managed as he turned to look at his passenger. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What-?"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's been a long day Carlton. What do you say we go to the diner for coffee and a bite? My treat- a thank you for the ride." </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just managing to swallow again Carlton nodded, mouth so dry he didn't risk trying to speak. And then the hand was gone and it was like he could breathe again after being being underwater. Beside him, Shawn smiled to himself as he noted the blush creeping up the officers neck in a passing street light. He'd hoped this would work when he'd pocketed the guys' keys over an hour ago. He'd grabbed the spare straight away- really ought to talk with Carlton about keeping it somewhere less ovious- then decided to play it safe and nab the officers' main keys as well. Really he was a little surprised it had worked so well, but he wasn't complaining. Carlton was interesting. For every bit of him that was predictabe, there was a bit that was part enigma. Shawn wanted to unravel that mystery starting with his teeth and Lassie's belt. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>* (Carlton would later find out that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> glitter, after borrowing Henry's car, Shawn had made several stops; one of which was to a craft store. For popsicle sticks and hot glue gun refills- unrelated; Shawn was building a birdhouse in the shape of a star destroyer with the popsicle sticks and regular Elmers. He wanted the hot glue to fix his Chucks, but there had been an entire endcap of shiny, sparkly, colorful glitter on the way the glue and... the rest is history.) </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Santa Barbara, 1997  </span>
  </b>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had been dating for a little over a year when it happened- just slipped out on an exhale in the post coital haze. But the moment the words had left his mouth, Carlton wished he could take them back; </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck- marry me”   </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d chuckled right after as if it had been a joke. Something to say in the moment as they waited for their breath to return and the sweat to cool between them, but the damage had already been done. There was an immediate tightening in Shawn's muscles which had until that moment been deliciously relaxed in their post orgasmic sprawl across Carlton’s rumpled, plaid sheets. Shawn had pressed a kiss to his jaw and slipped from the bed, muttering an excuse that involved Guster and turkey pot pie as he dressed and let himself out of the apartment.   </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>...  </span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carltons fingernails bit into his palms where his hands were clenched into fists, desperate to keep himself from reaching out. In the dim morning light, Madeleine had insisted on an early start- it was barely five am, Shawn was straddling the seat of his bike but still standing lingering uncharacteristically. His hair was wild, untamed bed head in anticipation of wearing a helmet all day on the road and he was dressed appropriately for once; riding boots, mostly intact heavy denim jeans and his leather jacket. He looked absolutely beautiful with the pink and blue Santa Barbara sky illuminating his hazel eyes.   </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, after I help mom get settled in Vancouver, the plan is to just hit the open road for a little bit. I don’t- that was always the plan for after high school. it’s not you Lassie... Ugh why is this so hard?” Shawn whined, dropping his chin down to his chest in defeat.   </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlton couldn’t have kept himself from stepping closer, from cupping Shawn’s face with shaky hands if his life had depended on it. Those hazel eyes blinked up at him through messy bangs and Carlton’s heart stuttered in his chest.   </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I mean it, it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>you  </span>
  </em>
  <span>babe. If anything, you make me want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay  </span>
  </em>
  <span>but I can’t. Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>, I know I’m not ready for that yet. I don’t know what I’m ready for. All I know is that when I am ready, it’s with you. It’s only you Carlton.”   </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlton kissed him then because he knew if he let Shawn keep talking then he’d never let him leave and Shawn was right. It wouldn’t be fair to either of them. Besides they were both young, they had time to figure this out. And in the meantime, he was positive work and family would keep him occupied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'This too shall pass'</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. His ribs felt bruised from the inside, his breath literally caught on the knot in his throat as he watched Shawn disappear around the corner. Carlton reminded himself to breath and pocketed the small keychain with it’s lone occupant before heading toward his car and home.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>... </span>
  </b>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Shawn returns, four months later, its sooner than he'd anticipated but feels too long at the same time. He'd told Lassie he was headed back his way, they spoke on the phone every few weeks, but not exactly when to expect him. Shawn had originally planned to surprise him at the station today and was still feeling nervous, hoping this wouldn’t backfire too spectacularly. The last time they’d spoken on the phone Shawn had confided that he had something important to tell Carlton and was headed back to do so. While he had a pretty good idea of how the conversation would go, Shawn was still anxious at the prospect and had taken his time on the drive down. It had given him time to think and re-think the situation, ending in his decision to surprise Carlton at his apartment rather than at work.   </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Freeze!”   </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his musing, Shawn had missed the sound of Lassie’s car pulling up and the front door opening. Still, Shawn stood by his decision. For the most part.   </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Santa Barbara PD. Keep your hands- Spencer?”   </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Shawn spun around from where he’d been raiding Carlton’s fridge, holding a container of lowfat yoghurt- keylime pie flavor, (Shawn’s favorite after the difficult to find pineapple)</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>and smiling, momentarily unsure.   </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell, Spencer? You broke in? I could have shot you, you idiot! Did you just get back in town? You- you're- Shawn?”  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Lassie, surprise?”  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck Shawn.”   </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlton reengaged the safety and put his service weapon on the counter top before stepping forward, disbelief and grief and hope etched equally across his face as he visibly gathered his wits.   </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What-? Did you drive your bike here? Is that even safe? Are you-”  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shawn cut him off, dropping the yoghurt on the counter and moving to throw his arms around Carlton’s neck, dragging him down for a hug and thorough kiss. It was some time before Shawn allowed him back up for air, and before Carlton’s brain had even begun to process the current situation, Shawn was already speaking. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Carlton. I wanted to tell you sooner but I knew I had to wait until it was time to come home. I didn’t want to make this any more complicated than it already was.”  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So without a doubt I’m the f-”  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shawn cut him off with a finger to his lips and an arched eyebrow in warning.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not finish that sentence if you know what’s good for you Carly. Honestly it’s just insulting.”  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlton had the grace to look a little chagrined though his expression was still mostly one of shocked disbelief. He cleared his throat and pulled back a little from the hug to look Shawn in the eyes.   </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shawn I think you owe me an explanation here”, he held up a hand to forestall the interruption, “no I don’t need an explanation of </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>so much as I’d like to know just... what, why? And when did you find out? And do you- I mean, I don’t want to assume but you came back and... Are we? Uh, what are we having?”  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing a kiss to the officers' cheek Shawn pulled him over to the couch and arranged them both to his liking. Carlton and his tendency toward pacing was endearing, but this conversation called for at least Level Two cuddles.   </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found out right after the first phone call, it’s why I waited so long between the second. I wasn’t sure what I felt or what I wanted to do yet. I still don’t regret going with my mom, I needed to get away from here for a little while and it was always the plan after high school to see a bit of the world and get a smell of what life has to offer.”  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlton wrapped his arms more securely around Shawn’s shoulders, one hand dropping hesitantly to hover over the swell of the omega’s belly. Shawn pressed the hand against the small curve and Carlton let out a shaky breath at the firm warmth of it.   </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shawn inhaled as he prepared to continue,</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But even before I found out, I just kept thinking about what we had here together already. And once I knew, I knew I needed to tell you in person and that it wouldn’t be fair to come back if I wasn’t ready to stay. So I spent an extra few months settling into the idea. I explored the West Coast and out to the Dakotas until I was ready to come home.”   </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlton’s voice sounded thick to his own ears and caught in his throat, “And are you? Home then?”   </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shawn nodded, eyes bright with joy and energy and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shawn. </span>
  </em>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I can’t promise that my wander dust won’t ever come back, but now and for the foreseeable future I’m right where I want to be. If that changes, you’ll be the first to know. Except for Gus probably- if we’re being totally honest.”   </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ‘wander lust’ Shawn” Carlton shook his head fondly; he was so in love with this idiot.   </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dirty blonde grinned and burrowed farther into Carlton’s side.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve heard it both ways. So, any ideas on a job with an open mind when it comes to schedules and a great maternity leave package? We’re going to need to find a bigger place. The girls will definitely need their own room for a nursery.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Girls? Shawn, what-?"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>end</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>(for now)</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>